


i'll have a blue christmas

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blue Christmas, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: when those blue snowflakes start falling, that's when those blue memories start calling.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	i'll have a blue christmas

Adrien looks out the window and sighs wistfully. The snow is falling once again, it's gotten colder, and longing fills his heart.

He remembers when his mother was still around... she would never let him out of the house whenever it snowed, but she always had tales of days under the snow with her sister. They didn't have snowball fights, but they did make snowmen and they had fun lying in the snow and making snow angels. Aunt Amèlie was a sickly child though, so they never spent too long outside. 

For a long time, his mother's tales were enough to make him experience what it was like under that blanket of white. 

When she disappeared, he lost that comfort. 

Père never let him out of the house, but he was never there to tell Adrien any tales he may have had as a child, playing under the snow. He was by himself and lonely, longing for company. 

With Plagg's arrival, it was better... but not good enough. (He remembers almost destroying the big Christmas tree at the square. He was lonely and angry enough to do that. To be such a... such a Grinch. Definitely not one of his finest moments.) 

He could leave the house when it snowed now. Nothing and no one (but Ladybug) could stop Chat Noir on a mission, but he couldn't spend the time with his friends lest news traveled back to his father... and he couldn't approach them as his superhero self either.

So he was still back then. What a lonely life you lead, Agreste. 

Of course, that wasn't the case this year so he doesn't know why he's suddenly thinking of all the sad Decembers he had. 

Maybe to compare his life before to his life now? He was doing that a lot these days. Contemplating life. He and Ladybug would even have serious conversations like this after patrol when they both didn't want to go back home just yet. 

Adrien's had a lot of conversations like this with _him_ too. After all, _he_ was a really good listener. 

"Adrien?"

(Speak of the devil and he shall appear.) 

He turns away from the window and the snow at the sound of Luka's voice. He smiles, "Hey, don't worry, I didn't wait that long."

Luka takes a seat across him, "Sorry. I had to help Rose and Juleka a little later than I thought."

"It's fine, Luka," he cups his hands around the mug of coffee he bought at this nondescript café. "I know how busy it gets for you whenever the Christmas season hits." He brings the cup to his lips, blows a little, and then takes a long sip. 

"You're a lot busier than I am, though." There's another cup of coffee for Luka on the table, and Luka nods appreciatively at him before mixing his coffee and taking a drink as well.

"True, but I have nothing scheduled for today, so I'm not busy right now."

Luka's lips are still on his mug but his eyes smile at Adrien.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Luka asked, setting his mug down. A hand reaches out and holds one of Adrien's, twining their fingers together. He rubs his thumb over Adrien's knuckles.

All thoughts of lonely Christmases are gone from the forefront of Adrien's mind.

He stares at Luka's blue, blue eyes. He's always so drawn to them, and it's no different now. 

"You know I'm down for whatever you want to do, M. Couffaine."

It was another blue Christmas, the sweetest blue Christmas. 


End file.
